Destruction, Motives, and the Eel Whip
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis After a second Yummy splits off from the original with a different motive, Eiji and Akira must work to figure the true desire Rie held in order to figure how to truly destroy the creation. Plot After learning of Akira's mission as Kamen Rider Birth, Ankh is vexed as he vows he would get the Kuwagata Yummy's Cell Medals before leaving while Eiji attempts to reason with him about the Cell Medals before Akira walks off with Shintaro following. Returning to kendo class, Rie finds her teacher on the phone. Though she assures him she's alright, Rie attempts to follow him when he leaves, only to stopped by Uva who tells her to wait for her desire to come true. Later that night, at the Cous Coussier after being unable to find him, Eiji and Ankh talk about the strange turn of events that created the Kuwagata Yummy. The two realize the Kabuto Yummy actually represented Rie's desire to reach her goal that the Kuwagata Yummy represents. Meanwhile, after being discovered, Shintaro introduces himself to Date and wanted to know what sort of person the user of the Birth System. Taking his leave, Shintaro remembers Kougami's words that his pride is the reason why he is not being allowed to become Kamen Rider Birth. The next day, as Shintaro collapses in the Cous Coussier after Chiyoko and Hina finished setting up the restaurant in an Egyptian theme, Eiji and Ankh arrive to the dojo with the former asking Rie why she wanted to get stronger and she intended to do with it. But when Rie is unable to answer, Akira arrives and reveals the girl has a crush on her kendo teacher Masaru and desires to get rid of any one who steals him from her, namely his bride to be. By then, as Date advises the girl to handle this matters of the heart on her own, Uva conjures several Waste Yummy to appear and hold the three men off from interfering. After Rie runs off to the chapel and their opponents dealt with, Date leaves for the site of the wedding without telling Eiji and Ankh the location. Rie is barely able to hold off the Kuwagata Yummy as he almost kills her when Date arrives, becoming Kamen Rider Birth to take the Yummy out. However, Eiji arrives to Akira's shock, revealing he placed a Tako Candroid on the man before while he was not looking. After Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO, the two Kamen Riders fight the Yummy together before Uva joins the fray. While Kamen Rider Birth deploys his Caterpillar Leg and Drill Arm CLAWs weapons to take Uva's Cell Medals, Kamen Rider OOO uses the Unagi Medal to transform into Kamen Rider OOO Takautar to hold the Greeed and his Yummy at bay before Kamen Rider Birth uses the Breast Cannon at four times its Cell Burst power to blast the Kuwagata Yummy and take his Cell Medals, only to find Ankh sneaking into his can and forcing him to drop the pilfered Cell Medals. As Rie feels relieved that the Yummy are taken care of, Date takes his leave after turning down Eiji's offer for them to team up, though the latter is impressed by the sort of person he is. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora, Unagi **Legs - Batta, Cheetah *'Combos Used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takauootar Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * Bride: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kuwagata Medal ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Unagi Medal *First time for OOO using Dengeki Unagi Arms. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: The Kendo Girl, Oden, and the Splitting Yummy, Destruction, Motives, and the Eel Whip, The Red Medal, the Detective, and Betrayal and The Decoy, Quantification, and the Flaming Combo. 81F0NxoqzdL. SL1433 .jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 5, DVD cover 81kEOBDJ-1L. SL1172 .jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢破壊と理由とウナギムチ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢破壊と理由とウナギムチ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes